


Un Hombre Cínico

by Judas



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pilot Episode study, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas/pseuds/Judas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?) Cuando piensa en el principio, no esta completamente seguro porque escogió introducirse de tal manera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Hombre Cínico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Cynical Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504497) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> Para el prompt de Elementary: El momento en el que Holmes se da cuenta por primera vez que esta enamorado de Joan Watson. De preferencia tiempos-felices (Porque JLM es demasiado adorable y necesito sus adorables sonrisas), pero estoy feliz de tener cualquier cosa.  
> -  
> Precaución: Personajes OOC, mala escritura y apurada, sin tema, sin editar.  
> -  
> Notas del Autor: Amo Elementary, amo Holmes/Watson sin importar en que universo están (Sherlock BBC, Universo Ritchie, Granada Holmes), y creo que este fandom necesita mucho amor. Me iré con este si. Este es un relato corto donde exploro escribir en sus cabezas).

_(¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?)_

Cuando piensa en el principio, no esta seguro por que decidió introducirse de tal manera.  Era sido su intención el amedentrar a su niñera glorificada o quizás asustarla hasta que se fuera.  No soporta estar alrededor de mujeres a menos que sea para sexo (no desde Londres, no desde La Mujer).  Sería más fácil si su niñera fuera una antigua adicta, al menos podría sobornarla, o un hombre…  Al menos podría soportarlo.

Pero hay algo acerca de conocer a la Srta. Watson, hay algo acerca de la manera de su postura, todo es un libro abierto, todo es obvio (Ya odia su trabajo, antigua cirujana por el estado de sus manos, boleto de estacionamiento, visitando a alguien en una tumba menos conocida, probablemente hizo algo que le costó la vida a un paciente.)  Pero no es obvio, hay algo ahí que aún no entiende.

Irrelevante.  Se ira muy pronto de todos modos.  (Todos lo hacen, tarde o temprano.  Todos. “ _Fenómeno_ ” dicen sus ojos.  “ _Adicto_ ” escupen aquellos que alguna vez buscaron su ayuda.

Se la lleva a una escena de crimen.

Eso hará que se vaya corriendo.

-

No lo hace.  Si acaso, la Srta. Watson parece más alerta cuando observa su trabajo.  No lo dice en voz alta, pero Sherlock puede leer sus expresiones.  Del parpadeo silencioso e impresionado que su mirada manda, a la admiración ansiada que se roba del alza de su boca.  De hecho es muy halagador, lo cual lo hace más curioso acerca de ella y su pasado.

Pero ella esta aquí por ordenes de su padre.  El no _necesita_ de alguien que lo cuide, una espía de su padre.

“No te necesito”

-

Pero cuando ella logra conseguir información acerca de la otra mujer (Él nunca fue bueno con ellos, la gente y especialmente la parte femenina de la población) tan fácil cuando el no pudo, se siente increíblemente  despechado y tonto.

_(“Escuchas algo de las palabras que dices, Holmes? Es una sorpresa que alguien te aguante” Solían decir en Scotland Yard mientras su padre en el fondo miraba furiosamente.)_

“Eres tan arrogante”

Bueno, tal vez lo es.  Y tal vez ella es como el resto de los demás.

-

“Estoy preocupada por ti.  Creo que estas haciendo las cosas más complicadas de lo que realmente son… y eso me dice que estas batallando-“

“¡No estoy batallando con nada!”.  Como se atreve, como se atreve insinuar semejante cosa.  ¿Qué acaso no puede ver lo que el ve? ¿Qué no puede sentir que hay algo que no esta bien en el caso? ¿Cómo puede dejarlo pasar?. Así que dice lo peor que puede pensar, cosas que realmente van a lastimar.  Esta cansado de verla, de tenerla viviendo con el, tratando de comprenderlo cuando él puede ver lo que ella realmente es.

(Pero en eso el recuerda sonrisas amables, admiración silenciosa, _Estoy preocupada_ , como obtuvo ella el nombre de su sospechoso, no, alto, irrelevante ahora, se irá muy pronto-)

“Es tan increíble la manera en que resuelves a las personas con solo verlas” dice ella suavemente y él se paraliza porque esto no era lo que él estaba esperando (gritos, acusaciones, amenazas, no esto) “He notado que no tienes espejos alrededor”.

La mira, pero por una vez, no puede decir que es lo que esta pensando.  Nada en absoluto.  Hay decepción en sus ojos y esta empezando a ser muy difícil mirarla.

“¿… Y eso que significa?”

“Significa que reconoces una causa perdida cuando la miras.”

Es la primera vez alguien más además de su padre lo ha dejado sin habla.

-

Regresa para pedirle su carro.  Podría agarrar un taxi pero no quiere.  Esa _cosa_ acerca de la Srta. Watson, eso que desde el primer momento que la conoció, aún sigue molestándolo.  (¿ _Pero por qué_?  Esa parte insistente de su cerebro pregunta _,  ¿Por qué importarle?  Ella se ira.  Ella misma lo dijo.  Ella es igual que el resto de los demás_.)  Él se disculpa.  Se encuentran con el verdadero asesino de Amy, su esposo.  Estrella el carro de la Srta. Watson.

“Mejor,” le espeta al volante una vez que ha liberado su enojo.

Cuando mira la conmoción y la decepción en la Doctora Watson, de manera repentina parece peor que antes.

Cuando la mira detrás del vidrio, esta  entumecido de toda emoción.  Esto es todo.  Sera echado a las calles, su padre lo repudiara y volverá a estar sin nada de nuevo.

(Y ella se va a ir)

“Quiero que me dejes entrar en el resto del plan.”

Casi tira el teléfono en sorpresa, pero jamás lo admitirá.  No sabe que decir exactamente, solamente que esta es una de las mujeres más extraordinarias que el haya conocido.  Y ahí esta de nuevo, lo que la atrajo hacía ella, una fuerza silenciosa en su mirada.

“…Estoy empezando a creer que hay esperanza para ti como investigadora,” murmura.

-

Sherlock siente algo que se rompe en el cuando no la ve en la audiencia (ella cambio de parecer, se ira, se va, se fue) pero ella esta afuera (alivio) y entrega unos papeles a sus manos.

Arroz.

¡Por supuesto, tan obvio y aquí, est conductor de luz le ha ayudado a conectar las piezas!

Se van de prisa a la estación de policía y cuando resuelven exitosamente el caso, intercambian sonrisas.

-

Un día, estando en la sala de estar, riendo de una cosa u otra (un viejo caso, uno que Holmes recuerda con afecto mientras lo recita a la Srta. Watson.  Involucra una joya perdida, peleas de espada, y estar colgado de un edificio de Londres.)  Hay comida para traerse (“ _se dice comida para llevar Sherlock,” La Srta. Watson tuerce sus ojos mientras toma ávidamente dos piezas de pizza grasosa_ ) alrededor de la mesa.  La caja de cartón yace abierta, dejando que el aroma flote sobre ellos.  Por una vez no le repele, pero lo llena con un tipo de calma.

El televisor esta prendido, hay otro juego, pero la Srta. Watson difícilmente esta poniendo atención.  Los Mets no están jugando esta noche así que él tiene toda su atención para el.  Sonríe como un lunático, tanto que los lados de su boca duelen, pero ¿Qué ese no ha sido el caso las ultimas cinco semanas desde que ella se mudo?

El departamento sigue siendo un desorden con libros, camisas icónicas tiradas aquí y allá.  La Srta. Watson ni siquiera parpadea.   “He estado con peores clientes, Holmes”, tuerce su mirada.  “Soy una acompañante, no tu sirvienta.  ¿Lo quieres limpio? Hazlo tu mismo.  Mantendré mi lado del cuarto limpio y recogido, gracias.”  Su padre haría un escandalo si viera en el desorden que Sherlock vive, así que lo deja de esa manera.

Ella esta sentada en el sillón rojo, su cabeza echada atrás en alegría, ojos felices ( _Esta entretenida, relajada, contenta, esto es bueno_ , nota con satisfacción.)

“¿De verdad lo desarmaste con una escoba? La Srta. Watson suelta una risilla. “¡Encuentro eso difícil de creer!

El aspira, “Déjame decirte que soy todo un profesional en boxeo y varias artes marciales.”

“Hmmm,” No parece estar tan impresionada como el esperaba que estuviese.  En cambio, hay un una inclinación desafiante en sus labios, “Apuesto a que te gano en luchas”

Sherlock levanta su ceja, “Oh por favor, como si tu pudieras-“

No tiene oportunidad si quiera de responder.  La Srta. Watson se mueve más rápido que cualquier criminal al que se haya enfrentado.  Sus manos se mueven hacia arriba en un instinto de protección, pero la Srta. Watson no esta apuntando hacia su cara o su garganta.  De hecho sus dedos pinchan su estomago e involuntariamente un estallido de risa se escapa de sus labios.

“¡Aha!” La Srta. Watson se ilumina de alegría.  “¡He encontrado la gran debilidad de Sherlock Holmes después de todo! ¡Eres cosquilludo!”

“No lo-” dice el entre risas, “¡No, ya deja eso!”

“¿O que?” inclina su cabeza en desafío, continuando el horrible asalto de cosquillas.

Sherlock toma sus muñecas y la gira, “O me veré forzado a tomar represalias”

Terminan tirando la caja de la pizza sobre ellos cuando ruedan en la mesa durante su pelea de cosquillas.   La Srta. Watson solo le da la cuenta por la ropa manchada antes de unirse a otro ataque de risa.  Desea capturar esa esencia, ponerla en las cuerdas de su violín para que pueda tocarla una y otra vez en la oscuridad.

Recuerda sus vigilias silenciosas cuando tuvo pesadillas y sus ataques de abstinencia, como tomo su mano y no dijo ni una palabra en la mañana.  Recuerda la primera vez que la vio pelear, como derribo a un oponente con una mano y luego volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, “Mi padre me enseño un par de movimientos,” antes de pedirle un par de esposas.

“Te amo”, casi lo dice en voz alta, antes de el supiera que era lo que hacía. “Te amo como ciertas cosas oscuras.” Una vez que las palabras escapan de su boca, la cierra en horror.

La Srta. Watson (No, es Joan) sacude la cabeza con cariño. “Seguro.  ¿Que programa estas imitando esta vez, Holmes?

“Solo un programa nocturno”, dice rápidamente.

Joan se encoge de hombros y se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá.  Le ofrece algo de soda pero el declina, alegando que esta muy fatigado del trabajo del día.  La antigua doctora es escéptica sobre esta excusa.  Ella sabe que el pasa sus noches despierto en el cuarto con sus abejas o tocando el violín para molestar a los otros inquilinos.  Pero ella lo despide.

Su corazón esta latiendo fuertemente en su pecho mientras corre hacía sus abejas.

La ama.  Es algo que siempre ha sabido, desde el principio.  La ama.  La ama.  La ama.

Bueno, eso es un predicamento.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, muchas gracias a You_Light_The_Sky por permitirme traducir esta maravillosa historia!
> 
> ¿Que puedo decir?, cuando leí esta historia por primera vez, me quede prendida completamente del sentimiento que desborda la historia. No pude evitar las ganas de querer traducir esta historia. Espero haberle hecho algo de justicia.


End file.
